Talk:Main Page
Episode article names Shall we follow Angela's advice and use the move page function to get episode articles without "double quotes"? I think we should make Serenity a disambiguation page, with links to: *Serenity (valley) *Serenity (battle) *Serenity (ship) *Serenity (episode) *Serenity (comics) *Serenity (movie) *Serenity (novilization) *Serenity (script) I am Jack's username 16:31, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT) Alternate Wiki I'm currently trying to make a Non-Canon Firefly Wikia (meaning you can just make stuff up set in the Firefly Universe). I'll need at least twenty editors to keep it there. Any comments? Zak Starfighter 13:54, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :Have you thought about doing that at the Fanon Wiki instead of starting a new one? Angela talk 14:04, 25 February 2007 (UTC) I'd rather start my own, honestly... here's the link http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/FireflyFanonZak Starfighter 14:48, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Wikia Blogs This wiki is included in our new Wikia Blogs feature. To get involved, just add snippets of this wiki's best articles to MediaWiki:Blog snippet each day and that content will appear on the Wikia TV Blog. Please see Wiki to blog for an introduction and Wikia Blogs for a list of wikis involved in this. Angela talk 00:53, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Dollhouse Wiki This wiki's looking great! I'd also like to invite any Whedon fans who are excited about his new series Dollhouse to come use their wiki and research skills to flesh out the new project at http://dollhouse.wikia.com -- there's a lot of information coming from Joss and FOX, and we have a great opportunity to build a great wiki about it as the series unfolds. Thank you! — Catherine (talk) 16:40, 4 June 2008 (UTC) first things first hey, this wikia is fab but it needs tweaking...i happen to notice the lack of infoboxes, we some for ships, tech and weapons...(i myself have no clue how to make 1 :()...also, the lack of articles on ships, tech and weapons suprises me seeing that the series is set in the future and in space....if anyone can make me infoboxes i can make loads of articles. :)Kwoosh..x 17:08, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Here it is, nice and new and shiny just for you, the Ship infobox template. :) Before I can create the tech and weapons infoboxes, I need to know what fields you guys would like to have in them. Ship was easy, since the Serenity page had pretty much everything that would make sense at the bottom of the page. Let me know on my talk page when you guys have a good list for what you'd like to see in the tech and weapons infoboxes. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:21, 8 October 2008 (UTC) i desperatly need editors if u have even basic knowledge of the firefly 'verse i need you! this site needs a lot of TLC and i cant do it all on my own, so if you can help me, please do so. thankuuw!!!!!Kwoosh..x 21:04, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Capitalization What's with the lack of capitalization on this wikia? Shouldn't it be fixed? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:21, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Quote of the Day Since the quote never changes, I suggest we (Both of us, I guess. Haven't seen many other users active for awhile) rename the section as "Setting" or something. And the "Did you know" section is a it spoiler-y maybe we should remove that bit about Book-JimmytheJ Unification War Expanded Hello all, I'm a long time user, first time poster. I was wondering that among the dozen or so people that frequent this and the other sites about the firefly universe if we could put together some sort of timeline for the Unification War, seeing that it currently is represented by 3 battles on this site. I know that this probably won't be Canon, but i'd hope that we could at very least pull together a general layout of the war, then fill in battle lines, supply issues, politicking, changes in strategy and mopping up actions. My guess is that it will draw mostly on the American Civil War like the show, but it would be cool to flesh out this conflict and add more mass to the Firefly universe. Anyhow I had the sudden urge to create and if any of the rest of you would also like to contribute, we could start hacking this out. checking back in a couple days. Shadegun (talk) 06:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Where to put this video? Hey guys, I just stumbled upon a video you might like: "Video:Don't Mess with Firefly! How SciFi Fans Made a Campus Safe for Free Speech (feat. Neil Gaiman)|thumb|300px|right" I was thinking about putting it in an article somewhere, but there doesn't seem to be an adequate space on the wiki (or I can't find it). Any suggestions? TOR (talk) 17:26, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hey TOR. I've put the video here for now, the first thought I had of where it could go (and that article needs alot of work, so I'll make that a priority in the new year ;). Cheers, grunny@firefly:~$ 14:08, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Canon I am working on a novel set in the 'verse. To this end, I am creating 'Alt Canon' or 'Neo-Canon' depending on your opinion.Here is an example, submitted for your approval: MUTANT ENEMY The Brighter Side of Darkness The concert begins as they all do—spotlight on four cellos. They sit until the applause dies down, confer for a moment, then they glide into a piece of music from Earth-That-Was. This might be anything from Rachmaninoff to the Rolling Stones, depending on their mood and the crowd. This becomes a jam session that can last anywhere from 20 minutes to 2 hours, while they take the composer's theme through every twist, bend and permutation imaginable. One by one, they leave the cello and go to their musical 'station'. Edgar Fronk ”We don't have specific musical 'assignments'. We each have a little area, filled with our favorite things to make a racket with.” He and bandmates Peter Sinclair, Sam Mosk and Jack Wagner are all multi-instrument players, though they do specialize in a broad way. Edgar plays guitars and keyboard primarily. Peter is a one-man horn section. 'Slammin' Sammy' creates a 'mountain of sound' on percussion. The 'rhythm section' is rounded out by Jack 'Jaco', playing bass and 'Chapman stick', like no one else in the 'verse. He plays both lines of music—bass and treble clef, with extra licks and improvs that weave in and out of the melody like snakes in a basket. Founding members Edgar and Peter say they met 'in the parking lot outside the Ariel Symphony House', where they discovered a mutual love of 'pipeweed and Old Earth rock n roll'. They decided to form a band, and were soon joined by symphony bass and percussion players Sam and Jack. The four cellos intro started as a band joke, but became so popular they kept it in the act. Each concert is unique. They do not have a 'set list' of songs to play. They take requests. At a recent gig on Boros, someone jokingly called out 'Brahms Lullabye', and the band responded with an hour-long improvisation that had baby wide awake and screaming by the end. When asked what kind of music they play, the word they could all agree on was 'Contrapuntal'. “We try to show each note all its possibilities, and punctuate each melody with its inverse, reverse and transverse permutations,” said Peter. He writes and sings most of the lyrics for their original tunes. He writes of love and war, of joy and despair, but always leaves us with the tiniest speck of hope that there is a silver lining to the clouds of gloom and despair that envelop us in these 'wounded times, where everyone is a victim'. “We seek ever to wrest Chaos out of Order,” he laughs, “to find the brighter side of darkness.” Ric Snead (talk) 11:10, May 1, 2015 (UTC) *Hi, and welcome to the wikia! We only document canon content on this wikia at the moment, so to avoid a reader confusing fan fiction for official canon if you want to create some fan fiction, you can either do it in subpages of your user page, or you could even create a Firefly fan fiction wikia similar to the ''Star Wars'' Fanon Wiki which we could have as a sister wikia to this one. :) I suppose we could also consider a separate namespace purely for fan fiction as the Avatar Wiki does too. Cheers, grunny@firefly:~$ 06:49, May 3, 2015 (UTC)